


Burning the world is how I say I love you

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Series: Psycho Boys in love [1]
Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Psycho boys in love - series, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight, family ties, a first kiss, a real ''kiss'', just the start of two psychos learning how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning the world is how I say I love you

They’ve been hoot and hollering for what would go on to be nearly fifteen minutes, but their spirits aren’t dampened in the slightest, not even when a harsh wind breezes past the two of them. The perfect murderous pair, Mickey can hardly believe it, still can’t no matter how many times he laid eyes on Vilmer. It’s been a little over a month and Darla had been killed and dealt with, neither man couldn’t stand what she was doing, no one in the home tolerated her behavior anymore, especially Vilmer, and it surprised Mickey when Vilmer said he had enough of Darla trying to make life hell for Mickey and the rest of them.

She may had been around longer, but even Vilmer thought enough was enough, they had killed her two weeks prior, and that was the end of that. 

Mickey was a few paces ahead of Vilmer, as the two headed back to the farmhouse on foot, Vilmer’s truck had started acting up a few hours before and Walter claimed he get working on it. The two men didn’t find a problem with getting their kill on foot. ‘’How you doing back there, cowboy?’’ Mickey whistled through his teeth with a grin, he shot a look over his shoulder eyeing the younger man. ‘’Doing fine Mickey.’’ Vilmer responded with a faded muffled gasp, the body of their victim slung over one of his shoulders, normally Mickey would have just shrugged it off.

They’re both decently strong men and carrying bodies usually wasn’t a hassle expect for one thing, slowing his pace until they pushed against each other Mickey spun around to look at Vilmer. ‘’You ain’t fine, is it your leg?’’ he asked dropping his gaze to the mechanical brace on his friend’s knee. Vilmer made a low growl that echoed in the back of his throat, his eyes darkening as he looked at Mickey trying to move again, when he felt the press of the other man’s hand hit his chest. ‘’Mickey….’’ Vilmer said trying to bite back a harsh reply. ‘’Stop fussing would ya? It ain’t a big deal I’ll take it.’’ He reached over and took hold of the body and slung it over his shoulder, letting his hand drop from Vilmer’s chest. Their eyes met and Mickey could tell Vilmer was itching for a fight; he merely faced the direction of the farmhouse. ‘’I’ll meet ya back at the house.’’ He muttered and resumed walking on, leaving Vilmer with his own thoughts. 

He didn’t move right away, he hated feeling like this, not useful when his leg would act up. Made him doubt his ability as a killer, more importantly was he weak because of this? The idea made a tight knot in the pit of his stomach, the very thought of being a lesser killer to Mickey, downright killed Vilmer on the inside. 

...

‘’Hate when he treats me like this.’’ Vilmer stated in a harsh tone, he straighten his leg out further onto the coffee table, pushing magazines and everything else aside to make more room. ‘’I ain’t weak.’’ Vilmer went on, tilting his head back as he took a swing from his beer. ‘’Weakness of attitude, becomes weakness of character brother.’’ Walter lamented, using a screwdriver to fix opens the box on the mechanical brace, he hit one side and Vilmer’s leg jolted a little. ‘’Don’t quote Einstein to me Walt, not in the mood….’’ Vilmer sighed letting his head fall back against the cushion. ‘’I can quote Edison if you like.’’ He remarked tying up a loose screw, the leg relaxed again. ‘’Don’t quote anything at me Walter, talk to me like a real fucking person.’’ Vilmer snapped at his brother, pulling his leg back. ‘’I’m not weak.’’ He repeated sitting up and taking another swing. ‘’No one said you were Vilmer, Mickey doesn’t that’s for sure.’’ 

‘’How would you know? ’Vilmer questioned. 

‘’On count of all the talking we do, trust me he thinks you’re great. So stop beating yourself over your damn leg. Everybody needs help even us.’’ Walter said standing up, he gave Vilmer a pat on the shoulder but neither brother looked back at one another. Vilmer shook his head with a deep sigh; he brought the bottle back to his lips. ‘’Even us.’’ He repeated softly. 

….  
Mickey stood in front of the bathroom mirror, running a hand lazily through his hair, the gold color starting to darken he noticed a bit. He made a face while sizing himself up in the mirror when he heard a faint grunt from behind him. He looked over and smiled a bit. ‘’So you agreed with everything I’d told ya huh?’’ Mickey asked placing a hand on one hip, Leatherface was looming in the doorway when he backed out into the room as Mickey exited the bathroom, and he nodded. ‘’Thought so, so he’s a bit sensitive about his leg, I get it. No need to get all frazzled, shit I was just helping him out.’’ Mickey said looking back at Leatherface.  
Leatherface made a noise that sounded like he agreed and pointed out that Mickey was just being a good friend. The two walked down the steps and straight into the kitchen, neither had walked past Walter or Vilmer they could have been anywhere given how big the farmhouse was. ‘’Suppose, he could use a bit of space.’’ Mickey said leaning against the wall, watching Leatherface take out his apron and pull out pots and pans. Mickey half smiled. ‘’I’ll help ya with supper, least we could do is give those boys some decent food.’’ He said walking over. 

....

‘’Fuck Mickey who told you how to cook like that?’’ Vilmer laughed loudly trying to take another sip off his beer, his hand shook on count of all the alcohol he had consumed throughout the night, and the booze barely made it to his mouth, as some it spilled onto his collar. ‘’Gumbo isn’t that hard to make Vilmer, trust me just an old recipe I remembered was all.’’ Mickey grinned as he sat in the porch swing, watching Vilmer grab onto the porch railing for support. ‘’The fuck it is, that shit was good. Maybe you should be the designated cook for this house. You look good in that apron I reckon.’’ Vilmer said planting his behind on the railing to look at the other man. 

‘’That so? Are you saying that or is that the fucking booze talking.’’ Mickey asked picking his own beer off the floor that had rested between his feet. 

‘’What?’’ Vilmer asked his eyes were glossy and the way he was swaying, made it look like he was two second away from kissing the dirt. The two looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

‘’I’m serious come here for a sec.’’ Mickey panted the empty space beside him on the swing as Vilmer took his time and then sat right next to his partner. 

‘’I’m sorry about earlier I didn't mean to make you feel inadequate, just didn't like seeing you in all that pain. Must be hard when that thing gives you hell.’’ He said pointing down to Vilmer’s brace. Vilmer made a small grunt, before he chucked his beer across the way then looked back over. ‘’Why do you care so much anyway? ‘’ Vilmer asked quietly letting his gaze drop to Mickey’s hands; he liked to look at them. The texture of skin, the broadness and all. ‘’I care cuz you my friend ain’t ya? In the normal stance I don’t care too much for anybody in this world. But if I had to make an exception, one fucking exception it be you Vilmer.’’ Mickey said gently letting his eyes pass over the younger man’s jaw. 

Vilmer turned so his profile was showing the way the shadows and gleam of the moon bounced against the ridges of his face was breath taking. ‘’Bet you say that to all the boys.’’ Vilmer hummed closing his eyes with a smile. ‘’Nope, just you Vilmer.’’ Mickey said moving closer towards him, their breath hot pressing against the other. 

Turning back to face Mickey he saw the stare he was giving him, butterflies danced in his stomach as Vilmer had the same hungry expression on his face. His chest heaved as his nostrils flared a bit. ‘’It scares me Mickey, fucking scares me how much you've changed me, made me think better of myself. All the things you've told me. All you've done.’’ Vilmer croaked feeling his voice slip into predatory lust. ‘’I mean every word of it.’’ Mickey moved closer until his lips caught the bottom of Vilmer’s, tugging slightly as he watched the other man pull him closer. 

‘’Fuck.’’ Was all that was said before Vilmer moved in. 

The kiss is rushed a lot of teeth and tongue and very little escape of breath if it wasn't for them breathing rapidly through their noses. Vilmer moaned tilting his head deepening the kiss, as Mickey held onto him, one hand grabbing his ass as he fought the urge to bite his lips. 

The thought of making him bleed through their kiss spiked the lust through Mickey he couldn't control himself, bracing his arms around Vilmer’s body, he lowered them down onto the wooden porch until Vilmer’s back was pushing hard into the floor. Mickey bit across his across his jaw, as he pressed himself deeper; Vilmer panted wrapped his legs around Mickey’s hips, pulling him closer. 

‘’Fuck Mickey….’’ Vilmer rasped between kisses, as he got a handful of the other man’s hair, fingers massaging the scalp as he brought their lips together again. ‘’Been wanting to do this for a while.’’ Mickey whispered nipping at Vilmer’s collarbone. ‘’Me….fuck uh me too Mickey.’’ Vilmer hummed letting his hand travel from Mickey’s hair and further down his back, the fingers gliding and pulling at the few layers of clothes they had. They were like this for a few minutes then Mickey pulled back sitting up then, starting to undo his belt, a new feeling started to well up inside Vilmer and he grabbed onto his wrist forcing Mickey to stop, they looked at each other and Vilmer shook his head. ‘’No…I…’’ he didn't know how to explain himself, instead he wiggled and turned until he was free and stood up but his back to the other man. 

A long wave of silence filled in the spaces if not for their heavy breathing. Vilmer didn't know how to handle all these new feelings; he shot a weary expression to Mickey before he walked back into the house no uttering a damn word. 

....

Two weeks had gone by and they didn't bring the kiss up, neither man were ashamed per say but something was different between them. They were closer than before; they still talked shit and fooled around like before, killed and took joy in the company of the other with a few new alterations. A bit more lingering glances, brushes of elbows, a touch of a hand. A lot less said between them since the kiss, but even in the silence they were grower closer than before. 

One night Vilmer’s leg was acting up again, the actual leg itself not the darn brace, he gave up his bitching and moaning on who would fix him up, and he felt more at ease when Mickey started to do it. Vilmer sat on the bed letting his legs settle, Mickey down on the ground between his thighs as he began pulling the brace off. ‘’Vilmer about what happened….’’ He started off not making eye contact with the other man, he felt a light hand press onto his shoulder. ‘’Mickey what happened was so supposed to fucking happen.’’ Vilmer said watching as Mickey looked up at him stumped. ‘’Huh?’’ 

‘’I freaked out, when I should’ve to begin with. Nothing wrong with what he got going on, here with us right now, what we've been doing. I meant what I said that night. I care about you too, a lot in fact.’’ Vilmer said proudly letting his shoulders slump into relaxation, Mickey slowly pulled himself up, his hands draping onto Vilmer’s legs. ‘’How much you care bout me huh?’ He asked holding onto his cheek, thumb pressing into the skin. ‘’I’d burn the fucking world for you Mickey that’s how much.’’ Vilmer grinned from ear to ear. 

‘’I love you.’’ Mickey said closing the distance between then, shocked when Vilmer reared back to stall and say. ‘’I love you too.’’ And pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> This had gone through a couple of revisions before I decided to go with what is the final product here. I like to think it took a lot of comfortably for Vilmer and Mickey to admit their feelings for each other. But none the less, over time they are the same, and need each other. :)


End file.
